


Krillin's Wish

by PaperFox19



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Modification, Bukkake, Exhibitionism, Hyperinflation, M/M, Male Solo, Mind Control, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Penis Size, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spitroasting, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krillin makes a super special wish by the dragon. He was willing to let him go but not without some insurance. Trade with Bear</p>
            </blockquote>





	Krillin's Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Krillin’s Wish

Krillin makes a super special wish by the dragon. He was willing to let him go but not without some insurance. Trade with Bear

-x-

Piccolo had survived the fight against the saiyans, his strong will keeping him alive. Him and Goku were recovering nicely, and a year passed. Kami brought them news of his home world, and how special the dragon balls on namek were. Yamcha, Tien, even Chiaotzu would be able to come back to life.

So Gohan, Krillin, and Bulma were going to head off to Namek. Though Krillin wasn’t stupid, he knew Vegeta was no doubt recovering to, and he’d go to Namek as well.

Krillin gathered the 7 dragon balls. ‘I don’t know what Goku is thinking but I’m not letting that psycho go without some insurance.’

“I AM THE ETERNAL DRAGON, STATE YOUR WISH!”

“I wish for the power to control Prince Vegeta mind and body!”

The dragon sweat dropped. “IT IS POSSIBLE, BUT ARE YOU SURE THIS IS WHAT YOU WANT?”

“Yep,” he nodded and the dragon sighed.

“YOUR WISH SHALL BE GRANTED!” his eyes glowed and Krillin was bestowed a unique power.

On Namek…

Vegeta was talking smack. “Give me the dragon ball or you are gonna die.”

“You are an animal, so full of pride you are nothing like Goku.”

“That’s right, I am nothing like Kakarot. I am the saiyan elite, I’m stronger and greater than he’ll ever be.” he raised his hand like he was gonna fire a ki blast. “Oh and I have no problem killing weaklings like you.”

“Stop now Vegeta.” Krillin spoke and Vegeta’s body tensed.

‘What the hell?’ he tried to move but couldn’t. ‘Why can’t I move, my body won’t listen to me?’

“Follow me,” Krillin took off into the air and Vegeta was forced to follow. Vegeta growled the whole way, they landed in a secluded spot and Krillin crossed his arms with a smirk. “Bet you are confused? Frustrated? Wondering what happens next?”

“What have you done?”

“Goku may have let you go, but I knew we needed some leverage in case you tried something again. So I made a little wish.”

“What?!”

“So go ahead Prince of all saiyans, wish for immortality, live forever you know why?” he stepped up and groped Vegeta’s crotch. The prince gasped but found he could do nothing to stop the small bald human. “Because I own your ass, your mind and body belong to me.”

Vegeta’s eyes widened. “No way!”

Krillin smirked. “I was hoping you wouldn’t believe me. Time to show you, strip naked!”

Vegeta gasped as his hands got to work, gloves and boots came off, then his upper armor, he was down to his spandex, and soon that was gone as well.

The prince’s muscled body was exposed for all to see, his cheeks burned in a blush. He had to stand their in the buff as Krillin walked around him, he couldn’t even shield his crotch.

Krillin whistled as he eyed his firm back, tight muscles, plump rear, strong arms and legs and bare big feet. Vegeta was packing major package! Even soft he was at least 11 inches long and he had nice big balls.

His crotch was crowned with a big nest of pubes. Further up rock hard abs to his big pecs and perky nipples. To his sweating face.

“Not bad not bad at all, surpassing a human like me for sure.” Krillin revealed his 7 inch cock. “For a saiyan like you bet my dick looks extra small huh?”

Vegeta smirked. “You can barely call that human tool a dick.”

Krillin smirked. “But doesn’t it look delicious?” he stroked his length and Vegeta watched his body heating up at the sight of it.

‘It does look delicious! Wait what am I thinking?’ he focused his gaze to glare at Krillin. It didn’t last long before his eyes dropped back down gazing at Krillin’s erection, fully erect he was 7.5 inches.

Vegeta couldn’t look away, the more he looked the hungrier he became. He licked his lips. Krillin’s grin never fell, he wagged his dick and the prince’s eyes followed it like he was starving for it.

“Even a human dick like mine has it’s appeal, bet you are hungry for it now right?” Vegeta nodded his head. He couldn’t help it, his body and mind was betraying him. “The prince of all saiyans is really cock hungry.”

“Yes I want cock!” Vegeta slapped a hand over his mouth. His cheeks burned with a blush.

“Oh I can see that.” Krillin pointed down, fully erect Vegeta’s cock reached 12 inches.

“Do not mock me, I am an elite male, my body is superior to yours in every way.”

“Not many could out rank you right, bet that’s what you want right, what you hunger for a cock bigger than yours. Any man bigger than you you will beg on your hands and knees to have it.” Vegeta felt his words sink in.

‘Yes a bigger cock, I must have a bigger cock, but who’s bigger than me?’ Vegeta smirked, his pride and ego swelling.

“Nice try brat, but no one has a bigger cock than an elite.”

Krillin began to laugh. “Did you forget Vegeta? Mind and Body!”

“Oh no…you can’t…” His penis twitched and his 12 inch erection had dropped down to 11. “No!” From 11 inches down to 10, and then to 9. His penis tingled and eventually dropped to 7 inches.

Krillin stepped up to him, their dicks meeting each other. “Hehe how does it feel to be smaller than a human, even if it’s only half an inch.” his penis twitched and down it went, 6 inches, then 5, now even 4. “Oops spoke to soon now Mr. Prince of all saiyans is smaller than a lowly human.”

He rocked his hips letting his larger penis slide against the saiyan’s smaller cock. “It…it feels…it feels good!” he bucked his hips.

Vegeta’s penis continued to dwindle, down to a 2 inch penis. Krillin grinned reaching around to grope Vegeta’s ass. The prince bucked his dick and balls rubbing against Krillin’s dick. “The saiyan prince has a sensitive ass, but your hole is positively throbbing right now. It’s hungry!”

He groaned, his tight ring of muscle spasming like crazy. The pucker pulsing as his ass cheeks were groped.

Krillin’s power had Vegeta losing it, he already lost his elite cock. ‘It’s been so long since I’ve been fucked, why? My dick is so small why haven’t I been filled. I want to suck him, I need him inside me!’ Vegeta’s eyes rolled up, his hips moving and frotting against the larger dick.

“Poor Vegeta, how long has it been since you’ve been fucked, a week, a month, a year, years!” Krillin knew Vegeta was a virgin more or less, but his power was taking root.

Vegeta whimpered. “Years, it’s been years!”

“Poor guy, so pent up, bet you could cum any second. Just thinking of tasting a big dick, having it inside you.”

Vegeta moaned as the words sank in. “Yes it’s true, I’m cumming!” His tiny penis fired his seed, his big balls pumping everything he had, he soaked Krillin’s cock.

“Ahh that’s nice, nothing like some elite cum for lube.” he stroked his length and spread the semen evenly. “See Vegeta your tiny dick still has purpose as a lube dispenser.”

Vegeta shivered.

“So what do we do when you see a big dick, Vegeta?” the prince of all saiyans got down on his hands and knees.

“Please I need to taste it, I need it inside me.”

“Are your insides hot? Do they itch? Do you need something big to scratch it, and sooth the heat inside.”

“Yes!!!” he moaned, his cock was hard again. “Please I need you to fuck me!”

“Say it properly.” he tapped Vegeta’s cheek with his penis, giving him a good whiff of his musk.

Vegeta shuddered. He turned around and wiggled his ass. “Please fuck me with your big cock, bigger than my own I need it, no I want it!”

“What will you do for it?” he slid his penis between his ass cheeks. He rocked his hips, and Vegeta moaned feeling friction against his hole.

“Anything!”

“That’s right you will, every day for the rest of your life you will do anything to get cock. From me, or anyone else bigger than you.” he slapped the male’s ass and the saiyan moaned. His tiny penis lurched forward.

He lined his dick up, the head kissing the hole. The fat head feeling the inner walls pucker and twitch. Krillin began to sink in, and Vegeta howled. His asshole was forced open, and Krillin’s penis spread him wide.

Vegeta clawed at the ground, he wasn’t in pain his inner walls relaxed and welcomed the intrusion. He was being filled to the brim by a human cock and he was loving every second of it.

By the time Krillin was buried balls deep inside him Vegeta was cumming. Hot cum being spilled onto the grass beneath him. “Ahh this is a fine ass, grade A ass hole!” the prince’s inner walls hugged his cock. “Ready Vegeta?”

“Yes fuck me!” Krillin did not spare him, he fucked him hard and fast, loving the friction. Vegeta’s inner walls clenched with each pull back only to relax when he thrust in.

Vegeta’s tiny tool kept spilling his seed, the jabs to his prostate made his mind melt. He panted and drooled, loving every second of the pounding.

Krillin’s ki spiked so he could really pound him, the sound of skin striking skin echoed across the planet. “Yeah take my cock, and never forget this feeling, crave it, love it, and cum for it!” A powerful jab to his prostate sent Vegeta over the edge cumming all over the grass, well the grass was drowned in a puddle of cum.

Krillin sure fucked a ton of baby batter from him. Even Vegeta’s balls had shrunk from the drain. Krillin gave in and came deep inside him, his hot seed pelting his prostate with each spurt.

Vegeta’s eyes rolled up, his cock twitching as he had another orgasm. He drooled and panted as he came down from his high, it was gonna be a long way down.

Krillin sighed as he pulled his still hard dick out. “Ahh man, it feels so great to let off some steam.” he playfully slapped the prince’s ass, his hole closing up to keep the load inside. “Still hungry?”

Vegeta nodded. Krillin sat down and wagged his dick. “Come and get it Vegeta.” the prince of all saiyans crawled to suck his ass of the human’s penis. He licked and sucked him hungrily.

Back on Earth

Tien Yamcha and Chiaotzu were happy to be brought back to life, and were positively loving the prince.

Vegeta was the Z Fighter’s personal fuck toy, everyone was bigger than the prince. Chiaotzu with his uncut 5 incher, Tien with his thick 8 incher, Yamcha with his long 10 incher, Piccolo with his fat 11 inch dick, and Goku with his monster 14 inch dick, even Gohan with his 9 incher.

Vegeta serviced them all, for him it wasn’t a good day if he wasn’t covered and filled with semen. His favorite was Goku’s of course, but he could never forget his first dick, the one that awakened him.

Goku fucked Vegeta’s fine ass, plunging his huge rod in and out of his pulsing hole. Krillin was before Vegeta, naked and the prince was happily licking his bare feet. He lapped and licked, taking in the musk. “Come on Vegeta, if you wanna suck my dick you gotta lick my feet clean.”

Vegeta moaned, and licked between his toes. The other Z fighters stood around the prince jerking their cocks to the horny prince, the smell of their cocks had him floating on a cloud of pleasure.

Krillin sighed as Vegeta licked his feet clean, the right from his heel across his sole to his pads, then between his toes. He moved on to the left, and repeated the process in reverse. “Good work, you’ve earned this!”

Vegeta opened his mouth wide and took the human’s cock. Getting spit roasted between a saiyan and human manhood. He moaned and came all over the ground.

No one ever knew of the wish Krillin made, but Vegeta but he wasn’t talking. He was having too much fun sucking dick.

End


End file.
